warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Alone
Season One, Episode One of Outside Alone My father's anger struck me before I even knew what was going on. I knew it was coming though. He has a right to be angry at me at one thing. Another thing that he is angry about is completely out of my control. Except that he thinks that it is my fault. He strikes at me almost everyday now, ever since I was 7 moons old. I am 11 moons old now. It is getting worse though. Ever since my littermates, Lily and Deer, gave up to death last moon, my father strikes me more, this time with unsheathed claws and teeth. The reason being is that I am most likely a Theta. An outsider of an outsider. The place where I live has the ones without powers in charge. The ones with powers are forced to work as slaves. Not slaves. We do get paid in one mouse a week. And that is for the best of the jobs. So what is a Theta? you might be asking. Powers are a inherited. Well, most of the time. Sometimes, powers magically appear in a non-power cat. But very rarely, powers are not inherited. They are like any other non-power cat. They have no power. It is a disgrace to many families. As you can see here, being one of the powers is a gift and a curse. Having a non-power child is a huge, huge disgrace. Some even disown them. And a Theta is a term to describe these cats. Many of the powers start appearing at the age of 0-7 moons. I am 11 moons. I am either very late, or I am a Theta. My late sisters wasn't a Theta. Lily had the powers of the wind. Very faint but she can control a gentle breeze. Deer had the powers of animal-speaking. My grandmother had that power and was very good with it and Deer apparently inherited it. But when they passed on, my father and mother had only a Theta kit. That is why my father hates me. And he hates me even more tonight because I only got a measly vole. He wants my other grandmother's power; her power is to transform herself or another cat at will. And he wants to turn me into a water vole at times and eat me. His power is just the power to dig holes. Not very dignified, right? My mother is the only thing that keeps my father from killing me, at the very least. I think she is the only one who is capable of loving me unconditionally. My father loves me but sometimes his anger gets the best of me. And do you consider beating someone up senselessly is considered love? Back to the beginning. Long story short, I thought I was prepared but I wasn't. Not at the closest. The second I walked into the small, drafty burrow, the second he saw my jaws carrying one piece of prey, he shouted. "HATE YOU, WICKED CHILD! A WEAKLING, A DISGRACE TO THE FAMILY! GET OUT! GET OUT YOU FILTHY THETA! MAYBE I SHOULD DISOWN YOU TOO! MAYBE I SHOULD FEED YOU TO THE WOLVES!" Ouch. That hurts, Dad. I cowered slightly. He started to scream more and started to swear so badly that I saw the neighbors glancing at me in pity and glaring at my father in contempt. My mother was in the corner of the burrow, looking at me with her eyes filled with defiance. Then I saw the next stage of torture. First stage was verbal, second is corporal. His claws were sliding out, gripping the ground ever so slightly. "Wicked kit. Why didn't you die?" Then I knew that he was mad. Insane. Unhinged. Laughing like a maniac, he charged. I had nothing to defend myself. Luckily, my mother thought faster than I and ambushed him from behind. Seeing it as an opportunity, I dashed pence to his legs and ran. I had many hiding places. Heart beating like crazy, I chose one spot. It was the honeysuckle bush next to the Wall. The Wall keeps us in. Outside, there are many dangers. Wolves, sadistic rogues, and bloodthirsty loners who bewitch plants to strangle us to death. Actually, the Inside was made for protection of the non-power cats but some power cats snuck in. More and more power cast came in until the non-power cats thought it was too much and took advantage of this situation. They made us their slaves. Thinking that no one else was there, I whispered silently to myself, "My father is unhinged." But someone else was there. A rustle and a jolt, then a silver tom appeared from the bushes nearby. His fur was quite shaggy and his ice blue eyes fixated on me. "Who are you?" he spoke. "Is there a reason why you ask?" I answer back. "I am just wondering for your name, miss," he answered back, dripping with sarcasm. "Does it affect your life in any way so much that you desperately need it?" I answered back sharply. "My curiosity is hungry for food. So yes, I do." This guy is good at arguing. "Leaf." "Leaf what?" Either this guy has short term memory loss or he has a thick skull to penetrate. "My name. Leaf," I answered impatiently. "My name. Rigel," he mimicked back in mockery. Rigel? What type of name is Rigel? "What name is Rigel? Are you a kittypet?" I asked. Kittypets have the weirdest names. I met one named Cookie. What name is Cookie? Rigel sighed. "My father is obsessed with those twinkling things in the sky at night. He named one Rigel. He named another Bellatrix. And in honor of that, he named me Rigel and named my sister Bellatrix. My dad is a twinkling thingy fanatic." Weird. "Are you non-power or power?" I asked almost casually. "Did you ever heard of something called Half-Blood?" he answered back in exasperation. "What blood?" "Half blood. One non-power parent, one power parent. The twinkling star fanatic, my dad, is non-power. My mom has a power. She can kill someone by just thinking about it. It is a sort of a scary thought." "Oh. Nice meeting you, Rigel." I was about to go back to my burrow. I just wanted to be anywhere other than here. "Sssss...." A small slithering sound came from behind me. Rigel was still there but rigid and stiff. His eyes were glassy and from his mouth, words were said that wasn't like him at all. "Sssstay hh..here." Was I hallucinating? Was I getting crazy? "Outside the wall, danger lurks... staying here is suicide, going out is a risk. The weaklings will be in power once more... We have one last chance to save the place... the place..." Then Rigel went limp. I rushed towards him. Was that a prophecy or was I just thinking too hard tonight? But before I can get there, I heard footsteps. Then a clang and a gruff voice. My father's voice. "Get out. I know you are here, filthy traitor." I was surprised that my father didn't hear my heartbeat. Make me invisible. Make me invisible.... Then my father stepped out in the open, where he should be able to see me clearly. But either he is blind or I am invisible but he never saw me. His eyes just swept over me and I heard him mutter, "I smell her scent but she isn't here... just that Rigel boy." Then I looked down at my paws. But there were no paws. No paws. I saw dirt underneath my paws. Like I was transparent. Transparent. I am invisible. I looked back where my tail was supposed to be. It wasn't there. Joy beyond measures dawned on me. It means that I am not a Theta. Then another thought dawned on me. I can go anywhere. I started to walk out of the honeysuckle bush when Rigel stirred again. He was speaking in his regular voice but his voice was quite croaky. "Remember my warning. I foresee something great. Danger is coming, Leaf." ---- There was only one exit out of the Inside. It was a hole, filled with brambles and thorns. Guards were watching it full time. Only the leaders had permission to leave out of the Inside and into the Outside. And of course, all the leaders were all non-powers. I wanted to go outside. I can go and see if the truths were lies and if the lies were truths. I want to see if the fear of the Outside made us cower. I want to see if the leaders were lying right on my face. And I want to hunt freely, as free as I can please. This time, my slim body showed some worth. I slithered through the brambles, getting out one thorn stuck on my fur. The guards didn't even notice me. That is because I am invisible. The joy of not being a Theta made the earth's weight on my shoulders get up and leave. But only a few kilograms remained there. I felt sick to my stomach all of a sudden. There was a voice. "Master... no. I tell you not now. The time hasn't come. Don't release the dog." Then a lower, slithering voice replied, "Very well. I won't release Lucifer now but I will release him in the future. But as a punishment for your disobedience, you must have three extra marks carved in your skin." A screech started and went quickly and and left quickly. I just overheard a plan to release a dog. Something named Lucifer. But a nagging voice in my head replied, It is just a joke. You are hallucinating. "Hallucinating, right? Haha." I turned around, seeing Rigel smiling his smug smile. "I remembered everything I said. I have the powers of a seer. They say I am a distant descendent of Leafpool and Jayfeather from the lines of Hollypoppy, Lionblaze's daughter. As a result, I can speak in prophecies. "Also, I am a rare. Double powered. I can read minds but only one who close it's mind can keep me out. I can also disappear and reappear. At anytime. Anywhere. To any destination." I was about to interrupt him but he never allowed me. "You said that you never believed me? Let me show you by some dreams..."